Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for fastening a shielding cover on a region of a printed circuit board to be shielded.
There exists a specific need to electromagnetically shield certain component parts arranged on a printed circuit board. To meet the demands of this need, component parts are shielded with a shielding cover that is screwed onto the printed circuit board. In many instances, the shield cannot be screwed onto the printed circuit board of small devices, such as mobile radio telephone devices, because of space limitations under or behind the printed circuit board.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for fastening a shield cover to printed circuit boards that are located in small devices.
The present invention provides a shielding cover that is pressed onto the printed circuit board with a leaf spring and a tension pin, wherein the tension pin has its end regions in engagement with both the printed circuit board and with the leaf spring.
Therefore, the space under or, respectively, behind the printed circuit board is not required for fastening.
The present invention further provides that the tension pin includes all round channels at its ends. An opening is provided in the printed circuit board having a slot adjoining thereto wherein the tension pin can have its lower channel inserted. Once inserted into the printed circuit board, the upper channel of the tension pin projects through an opening of the shielding cover when the shielding cover is put in place and is in engagement with a recess of the biased leaf spring. This embodiment is characterized by an especially simple construction.